Olde Majick
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU, Harry and Ginny Potter overhear a prophecy and choose to take positive action rather than let it just play out... their children's, and the lives of their friends children are at stake.
1. Olde Majick  Parts I & II

III

One – A Potter Marriage

III

Harry Potter stood at the alter and looked at the petit red- head beside him and smiled. He was getting married to the girl of his dreams; Ginny Weasley, his true love and best friend.

In the five years since he had graduated from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry he had filled out, a lot. He had grown to a height of six feet and one inch (185cm approx.) and he was all in proportion. Muscles form his Auror training days stayed in shape with quidditch practices and games for the Ministry's Saturday afternoon competition. His version of his fathers' hair was still all over the place, refusing to lie down and his mother's emerald eyes still sparkled out from his face. There were fine white scars of his lightly tanned skin from the final battle where he had defeated Lord Voldemort, and there were new ones from the years he had spent rounding up his enemy's remaining Death Eaters.

He glanced down at Ginny again, slightly ignoring the ceremony, just taking in all the details. He admired her petite five-seven frame, her womanly curves and her amazing red hair. All of a sudden she glanced up at him her sapphire blue eyes caught his and she smiled. She winked and he began to shake with silent chuckles at some private joke, and when Ginny joined in Minerva McGonagall berated them.

'The pair of you stop! This is your wedding. You are meant to be serious, not giggling like teenagers. Now if you want me to magically sanctify this marriage stop laughing and listen to what I am saying.'

By this stage many of their family and friends had given into mirth at the amusing situation.

'A moment of calm if you please,' said Headmistress McGonagall, firing her best disciplinary stare into the crowd and to the couple. 'I shall continue… now.'

Harry and Ginny went back to winking, giggling, nudging and pulling faces at one another while the ceremony continued.

'By the power invested in me,' Minerva finally said waving her wand. 'I now can finally pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride.'

As the newly married couple kissed the golden light from their former teachers' wand circled them, binding them together magically.

'Stop kissing my little sister, Harry and let the party begin!' yelled George over the applause, with supportive nods coming from his twin.

The couple broke apart laughing again. 'You better start without us, guys,' said Harry picking up his bride and carrying her off into the house for a few minutes of undisturbed snogging.

'I love you, Mr Harry Potter.'

'I love you too, Mrs Ginny Potter.'

III

The celebrations for the marriage of Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter continued until dawn the next day not only in the garden at the Burrow where the wedding had been held, but all over the world by Harry Potter supporters.

The newly weds crept away from the house the next day at ten to begin their week long honeymoon, away from the media and adoring fans. It was in fact in a French Castle that came into Harry's possession when he came of age. The couple had been doing it up since their engagement, hoping to find a use for it. And for their honeymoon they certainly found a use for it.

At the end of the week the couple moved officially into their restored British residence in Godric's Hollow and returned to their working lives, Ginny as a spell developer and Harry as a Ministry of Magic Auror.

III

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Harry and Ginny continued to see a lot of their Weasley family, and their good friends Remus and 'Tonks' Lupin and their two daughters and son, Hermione and Patrick Jacques and their two sons, Ron and his partner Astrella and their baby daughter, and Neville and Luna Longbottom.

The couple held weekly dinner parties for their family and friends, babysat their godchildren, nieces and nephews and continues to go on a date every second week.

Within their working fields however, both began to feel bored and uninterested, but continued to work as the couple were saving for the day they would have a family.

Harry and Ginny began to compile lists of spells, jinxes and curses that they often used, working on the fact both enjoyed teaching, and handing on knowledge. Their spare time became very limited as they produced volumes of books on each of the magical disciplines, on plants, animals, building and design, cleaning, cooking, and everything they could think of.

Time went by and Hermione joined in the gathering and cataloguing of spells since she had lost her job when she had started her family. Patrick a magical and muggle lawyer made enough money to support their growing family but Hermione was bored and she found that spell research was an interesting pastime. She also asked permission to write an biography on Harry, so publishing houses would stop hounding him for an autobiography, and the story of Voldemort's defeat, from start to finish, would be available to the world.

III

On their first anniversary, Harry arranged for Ginny and himself to return to an empty Hogwarts to enjoy a romantic summer evening picnic by the lake, before retiring to the Room of Requirement for the evening.

It was close to ten that night and the couple were wandering through the castle halls reminiscing when they ran into their old professor, Sybil Trawleny. The bespectacled woman didn't seem to see the pair so they slipped behind a statue to avoid her.

'Harry, why is she taking so long to walk past? Is she still there?' Ginny asked her husband.

'I don't know, Love. Let me check.'

Before Harry could move totally he heard a harsh voice he recognised, and what he heard chilled his blood.

'Oh my, Harry!' said Ginny as the divination professor finally walked past their hiding place. 'What does that mean?'

'That means we need to speak to Dumbledore's, Sirius' and my parents' portraits. It means we need to go home.'

'Then let's hurry.'

With that the couple left Hogwarts rapidly for their home and study where the portraits were located.

III

III

Two – Aftershocks

III

Ginny burst into the study at Godric's Hollow waking the portraits.

'Ginny! What's wrong?' enquired Lily from her place next to James. The four portraits watched as Ginny threw herself onto the leather lounge and began to sob, and Harry entered with a large glass of amber liquid.

'Harry, is that firewhiskey?' demanded his father, James.

'Yes, it is. Dumbledore, Sirius, Mum and Dad, Ginny and I just heard a prophecy concerning us and our children, and the children of others. Can you please all move into one frame so we can discuss this.'

The portraits murmured to each other as the others joined the largest portrait. Lily spoke comforting words to her daughter-in-law while Harry placed a memory in a pensive.

Crossing the room he placed the pensive bowl on the coffee table and lifted his distressed wife onto his lap, whispering to her until she calmed down.

Looking from Ginny to the four people in the portrait Harry asked, 'Are you ready?' With a nod from Ginny he prodded the silver substance until the figure he had seen give the prophecy a half hour past rose from the dish.

'The power the dark lord knew not, the one-who-lived again and his lover, will change their minds to the benefit of all. Their children, and one child of each of the four connected, will then be blessed with the forgotten magic. They and their descendants will protect the world for eternity. It is in their blood. The power the dark lord knew not and the forgotten magic will combine to the benefit of all.'

'So,' said Dumbledore from his place on the lounge in the picture. 'She has made a third prophecy.'

Harry nodded once before taking a gulp of firewhiskey.

'Lily,' prodded James. 'You will know the most. You were the unspeakable.'

'Yes but I only dealt with the power of love, which it seems would be part of it, but not all of this prophecy.'

'Ok, Lils. We will work something out. Prongs was just emphasising your superior knowledge on the subject.' Harry's godfather interjected.

'Sirius and James are both correct, Lily,' affirmed Dumbledore. 'You do have superior knowledge in this case.'

'In all seriousness,' intervened Ginny, 'Harry and I currently have no children, and quiet frankly I don't want to bring a prophesised child into the world until I know the consequences of my actions.'

'Me too. I want to know what it means before I do anything that may harm our children.'

'Well, mini Prongs start by writing the thing down,' suggested Sirius. 'Lils, there is paper in the desk in my portrait.'

Lily disappeared from the couch in her own frame and reappeared quickly in Sirius before she began ratting through draws for parchment and a quill.

'Ready Mum?' Harry asked. 'First line is; the power the dark lord knew not, the one-who-lived again and his lover, will change their minds to the benefit of all.'

'Well that's us, the one-who-lived again and his lover, and our love is the power the dark lord knew not.'

'Go Ginny!' hollered Sirius, improvising a little dance.

'Not helping, Padfoot.'

'Sorry, Prongs.'

'First question to note somewhere is how will you both change your minds to the benefit of all?'

'I don't know, Professor.'

'It's Albus, Harry.'

'Of course it is.'

'Next line please, Harry.'

'Their children, and one child of each of the four connected, will then be blessed with the forgotten magic.'

'Who are the four connected is the first question,' noted Sirius.

'And what is this forgotten magic?' added Lily.

'What ever it is I don't want my children to have it!'

'Ginny, it benefits everyone. How can it be bad?'

'So the forgotten magic my grandchildren are to receive is supposedly good.'

'James, our son is correct. It benefits everyone. It must be.'

'But who are the other four?'

'I am sure it will become apparent with time.'

'My guess is the main four who helped Harry and I in the final battle. Ron, Mione, Draco.'

'I don't want Draco Malfoy part of my life again.'

'Harry, you have no choice in the matter.'

'Who is the fourth?'

'Remus.'

'What about Neville?'

'OK, and the forth is Remus and Tonks' offspring or Neville and Luna's.'

'Next sentence please, son.'

'They and their descendants will protect the world for eternity'

'That's self explanatory.'

'That was obvious, Padfoot,' said Harry.

'This is not the international day of Potters attacking Blacks, ok. Just read the next line, kiddo.'

'It is in their blood.'

'Again, self explanatory.'

'Dumbledore, I never expected that to come from your mouth.'

'Someone had to keep the mood light, Lily.'

'He has a point, my flower.'

'And the last line is; the power the dark lord knew not and the forgotten magic will combine to the benefit of all.'

'Love and the forgotten magic combine to stop all evil.'

'For ever and ever.'

'And ever.'

'And you picked those two to be my role models. Mum, what were you thinking?'

'Harry, it was a good idea at the time.'

'Harry, we will probably have trouble picking godparents one day.'

'So very true.'

'Living Potter's are you feeling better.'

'Yes,' Ginny replied for the couple.

'Then, if I may, I shall slip away. I am being called to Hogwarts. If you have further problems please call. You know I will do all I can.'

'Thank you, Albus,' Harry said.

'Yes, thank you,' agreed Ginny.

The remaining portrait figures and the living couple sat in silence for a few minutes. Lily was scratching away on her parchment, James moved to Dumbledore's portrait and began looking at the books there, Sirius played with a yoyo.

'Look, Harry, Ginny, I have a couple of questions,' said Sirius still playing with his yoyo.

'Ok, fire away,' confirmed Harry with a nod from his wife.

'When were you planning on having kidlets?'

'Ginny, you answer that, it's your body.'

'I always wanted a larger than normal family so I was thinking the next few years.'

'Fine by me, Mrs Potter.'

'Like you had a choice, Mr Potter.'

'She has a good point there. Lily used a very similar line on me.'

'That I did.'

'Question two. You both want to know more about the power of love and this forgotten magic.'

'Most definitely.'

'You both are sick and tired of your current jobs.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Sirius, what are you suggesting to my children,' Lily asked her friend.

'Lily, I think I understand where this is going and I think that Sirius has a good idea,' James said to his wife.

'Let me ask one final question. You still love researching for those spell books you have been compiling.'

'Yes.'

'Then tell me a job where you could do all that.'

'We should become unspeakables like mum,' Harry replied comprehension dawning.

'Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner.'

'Unspeakables! Harry, that's crazy!' Ginny cried.

'Not really, Ginny. We would have access to mum's old research on the power of love and the best research library in the world.'

'But, Harry…'

'What, Ginny?'

'Unspeakables.'

'It would be the easiest way,' agreed Lily.

'Can you think of another way?' asked James;

'You could add a couple other books to our collection.'

'We need the information, Ginny. We need to be prepared.'

'I guess we better ask for transfers then.'

III


	2. OldeMajick Parts III & IV

III

Three – New Jobs and Prophecies

III

Within the next year Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department had mad a much publicised transfer into the Department of Mysteries, making Ronald Weasley the new head of department. Ginny Potter however was able to transfer into the Department of Mysteries from the Magical Development Squad with little fuss, her high powered and famous husband's transfer taking up the attention of all interested Daily Prophet readers.

Upon their induction they were placed in front of a number of sealed doors in order to determine their paths of study. Ginny was able to open the office door of former Unspeakable Lily Potter, to the amazement of her new colleges. Ginny entered her new office sat down and began talking with Lily's portrait on the wall, reaching for mentioned volumes and pages of information, laughing with her mother-in-law, while they arranged her former office together.

While Ginny settled in, her husband was taken away in search of his office. Harry was led past corridor after corridor of sealed doors, none of which opened for him.

'Mr. Potter, this has never happened before!' exclaimed the Head of Department, Nicholas Holmes. 'Never has a door not opened before! Even the empty offices didn't open! I don't understand.'

'Well they call it the Department of Mysteries for a reason.'

'They do. But I have taken you past every door, except the hexagonal room. No!' Holmes said to himself more than Harry now. 'They haven't been opened in almost two hundred years. The magic within has been forgotten.'

'Take me there!'

'But, Mr. Potter!'

'Take me there please, Sir.'

Leading the way through the labyrinth of passages Holmes stopped before a white door. He nodded at Harry.

'What do I do?' Harry asked.

'Only those who can enter know the answer to that,' his superior replied. 'And no-one has done that in over two hundred years.'

Harry looked at the handleless door. Reaching out, he placed his hand flat on one of the panels. The door clicked open.

'Would you like to see, Sir?'

'Very much so.'

'Quickly then. I feel I have a lot of reading to do.'

Entering the men found themselves in a hexagonal room, which was completely white. Harry walked to one of the six white doors and tried to open it.

'It seems, Harry, that your first task is to discover how to find your work, whatever it is.'

'It seems so, Mr. Holmes.'

'I will leave you to it. Good day.'

'Good day, Sir.'

As the door closed with a click behind his Head of Office, Harry slumped against the door he had tried to open. He watched as a globe descended from the ceiling to the centre of the room, and began to emit a pure white light.

'Only you, the heir, can hear the introductory guide from me, William Ezekiel Taureau Sunday, the most recent researcher in the Hexagonal Room of Forgotten Magic. There have been four before me and you, Mr. Harry James Potter, will be the last.'

'How?' Harry asked the globe.

'Because it was prophesised. _The one who can end the darkness, the father of all good and survivor of the worst will be the one to complete the hexagon. He will not let what was once forgotten be lost again. The one who can complete the hexagon shall be the father of the end of darkness_. A hexagon has six sides, does it not?'

'It does. That prophecy, does it also refer to my children?'

'Why do you ask?'

'There is another prophecy.'

'Shall I emerge? Within this room we can be seen as a hologram type figure. All of the five researchers can emerge if you wish.'

'It would be for the best. I'd like to know who I am working with.'

With a blinding light that force Harry to shield his eyes, his long deceased colleagues joined him in the room.

'I, as I said, am William Ezekiel Taureau Sunday, am a forefather of your mother, Mr. Potter. I know that because from the moment you hand touched that panel we given the knowledge of everything you know, including the prophecy regarding your family-to-be.'

Harry observed the erect, elderly man. He saw his own eyes, and his mothers looking back at him.

'It's good to know my mother had magical family somewhere.'

'Our colleagues, Mr. Potter are; Barney Bloom,' informed Sunday pointing to a portly man that reminded Harry a little of his former potions Professor, Horace Slughorn.

'I saw you knew, Horace. The descendant of one of my girls.'

'It's a pleasure Mr. Bloom.'

'Barney, m'boy! Call me Barney.'

'Barney.'

'Before Barney,' continued Sunday, 'was Geoffrey Balain Christian Hawke.'

'Just Geoffrey, please. My remaining descendants we killed by Voldemort in the first war, you know,' informed the tall, thin brown-haired man. 'You will have to go and retrieve some things from their old property. I was able to possess one of my far removed grandsons, using forgotten magic, and have him to retrieve many important documents.'

'Of course, Geoffrey. Also, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'I look forward to working with you, Harry.'

'Fourth is Oliver Thomas Patterson. He doesn't talk much,' Sunday informed.

'No, I don't talk much. But Harry, I have a list for you. A starting point of sorts.'

'Thank you, Oliver.'

'And the first of the hexagonal room, who's wife made the prophecy I told you before, Baron Nelson Gryffindor Hargraves of the Scottish Lakes, a paternal ancestor of yours.'

'One of my daughters became one of the first Potter women.'

'I can see the resemblance,' Harry told the messy raven haired man who had passed on not only his hair but poor eyesight and build to all Potter men.

'It's a pleasure, Son. Now if I could make a small request. As you can see, all Hexagon Room members have this cuff with a hexagon cut stone in it. The stone is the same colour of our eyes. This one is for you, and once you put it on, you will have our knowledge as well.'

'I suggest you cushion the floor. You will probably pass out,' suggested Oliver.

'I don't recommend moving it too often,' added Barney pointing at the cuff that was around his fat wrist.

'Yours is made of silver with an emerald stone and on the interior is your name. Only you will be able to use this cuff for its true purpose, knowledge and discovery,' finished William.

Reaching out Harry took the cuff. He waved his wand at the floor.

'He goes nothing. See you all soon.'

Harry vaguely remembered Barney waving to him before the stark contrast of black tore him from the white room.

III

'Nelson,' whispered Harry;

'You are strong, Son,' boomed the Baron. You were unconscious less than an hour. Send your money my way fellows.'

'You were betting?'

'We haven't communicated freely in over two hundred years. What better way to start then a friendly flutter.'

'How's the head?' asked William.

'It's been better.'

'Every time you put it on that happens.'

'I will be keeping it on then.'

'There is a house elf, Sookie, call her for some headache tablets and water.'

'Sookie!'

'Here it is, Master Potter.'

'Thank you.'

'Sookie is honoured, Sir.'

'Please bring my wife here for lunch.'

'What would you like to dine upon, Sir?'

'Sandwiches will be fine. You may go.'

Sookie disappeared with a crack and Harry turned to his fellows.

'Will you disappear with Ginny here?'

They nodded.

'Ok. After lunch you can start attacking me with information, not before. And how is that house elf still alive.'

William, Barney, Geoffrey and Nelson laughed openly. Oliver responded to Harry's question. 'She is not the same elf. The first elf, Sookie, worked and was sent to Hogwarts after Nelson's death with the order to name her daughter Sookie, so their will always be a Sookie for the Hexagonal Room.'

'Ok, we have an elf for the room.'

'You will find her helpful, m'boy,' guffawed Barney.

'You better go before my wife arrives.'

'Bye, Harry. Don't forget to open the door for Ginny.'

'See you all soon.'

III

III

Four – Powers

III

Harry and Ginny Potter worked at the Department of Mysteries for over a year before their first series of spell books was released. Their co-authors Ron Weasley and Hermione Jacques became the promotional duo of the volumes the friends had been compiling for years. As expected the books flew off the shelves and the four involved made quite a profit.

Harry continued with his research into the 'forgotten magic' in the Hexagonal Room with William, Geoffrey, Oliver, Barney and Nelson. He understood the principles of the magic now, and as he worked he compiled a book of what he and the other researchers had discovered, so it would never be lost. Harry also compiled other volumes, filled with long forgotten spells, and spells he himself had modified for modern use.

Ginny's research into the power of love blew her away. She discovered that it was by far the most powerful form of magic known. She found ancient protective spells, developed new ones and also constructed a book on what she had discovered concerning love and its magical properties.

The next spring, Ginny gave birth to the couple's first children. Identical twin boys the couple named Angus Harry and Noah Ryan Potter. Ginny was apprehensive about their birth and their prophercised powers, but seeing her husband's lack of worry, Ginny set her feelings aside.

'Sweetheart, live for the now, don't worry about the future. We have two beautiful sons and I believe their powers will be a positive thing.'

'What do you know?'

'Haven't quite finished compiling all the information but all our children will be fine. I promise you that. They have us.'

'Harry James Potter! I demand to know all current hypothesises.'

'Ginny, I believe our children will be elementals.'

'Elementals? As in elements?'

'Earth, Air, Fire and Water.'

'How? Why does this always happen to us?'

'I told your dad some thing before third year.'

'Which was… ?'

'Trouble always seems to find me.'

'How true.'

'You love me still, Mrs Potter.'

'Also true,' Ginny confirmed with a kiss.

In the next room a baby started crying.

'Your turn, Mr Potter.'

'Thanks,' said Harry sarcastically.

'I spend all day with your clones.'

'They have your eyes.'

'And your personality. Move before the other one starts.'

'What was I thinking, I am not ready to be a father,' groaned Harry as he made his way into the next room to his screaming sons.

III

The months passed quickly a Ginny soon returned to work part time, while her mother or Harry cared the twins.

Harry made headway into his research, and started his third book of ancient magical spells. He soon realised that there was more than one type of forgotten magicks. He and the other researchers quickly determined that his children would have the elemental powers, a number of other forgotten powers and better abilities than the above average witch or wizard in common, but difficult forms of magic. Those in the Hexagonal room also believed that the other four children spoken of would have at least the elemental powers.

Harry spent his day off each week, caring for his sons and studying their magical behaviours.

Angus was eight months of age when he performed his first magic. At the Weasley Family Christmas Gathering, Molly had placed felt antlers on her three newest grandchildren, Harry and Ginny's twins and Ron and Astrella's second daughter, Audrey, who was only a week younger than the twins. While many of the women cooed over how cute the babies were with their head pieces, Angus's happy face transformed into on of anger and the antlers flew from his head, shocking many and making his father happy beyond belief.

'Angus! That was great!' cried Harry picking up his son and spinning him around. 'How did you do that? Magic! Hmm?'

'Harry, please don't encourage him further. He will be the end of us before he can crawl!' reprimanded Ginny to the amusement of her family.

'No matter!' her husband replied. 'We have the cleverest sons in the world!'

'I am pleased to announce,' shouted George to all in the house, 'that Harry Potter has lost his mind!'

Everybody laughed and continued to watch Harry play with his sons while Ginny watched on feeling both apprehension and amusement.

III

A few days later, while Ginny and Harry's New Years Eve party was in full swing, Ginny and Harry both began to hear one of their twins crying.

'One of the twins is crying. I will be back in a minute, Mum,' Harry told Mrs Weasley.

'If the children were crying we would hear them, Harry dear. They aren't crying. Stop worrying.'

'We are going crazy, aren't we?' said Ginny as the couple ran up the stairs to the nursery.

'No we're not. I think it's forgotten magic but I will have to take the twins with me to work for a few days to be sure.'

'And test them?'

'Yes.'

'For what?'

'Well, it's apparent by the fact one of the twins is crying in our heads that they have a different form of magic.'

'We aren't just imagining things?'

'No.'

'We could be.'

'Go into the nursery and check Noah.'

'Fine,' said a very angry Ginny as she opened the nursery door.'

After hearing his wife gasp Harry entered the room.

'He's crying in our heads. Not out loud.'

'Mind powers haven't been seen since Merlin's time; hence they are classified as 'forgotten'.'

'Angus, at Christmas, what was he doing?'

'Wandless magic, I believe.'

'You can do that.'

'Not with the specialised spells, Ginny.'

'Oh my God! Harry why didn't you tell me!'

'I was trying to find a way of confirming it without testing the twins! They are only eight months old.'

'What are we going to do?'

'Help them however we can. That is our job as their parents.'

'And then you are going to sit down and explain all this so called forgotten magic to me. I want to know what I am getting my children into,' Ginny berated her husband poking her finger into his chest.

'Well my theory is we will have, at least, two more children.'

'As soon as this party is over, you are explaining yourself, Harry James Potter!' said Ginny taking the now awake Angus out of the room.

All Harry could do was sigh and follow his wife with their other, now sleeping son back to the party.

III


	3. OldeMajick Parts V & VI

III

Five - Explanations

III

Harry entered his office and called out to his fellow researchers who soon appeared.

'Nelson, Barney, Oliver, William, Geoffrey, how are you all?'

'Excellent, Harry m'boy!'

'Well thank you.'

'Great thanks, Harry.'

'In fantastic spirits.'

'Fine.'

'Well, Harry m'boy, how can we help you today?'

'My eight month old sons have started showing forgotten powers as stated in the prophecy by Trawleney.'

'And?' questioned Geoffrey;

'My wife is about ready to murder me if I don't produce some straight answers today and find a way to tie it in with her and my mother's research into the power of love.'

'Would I be correct in guessing that the said wife, Ginny, is standing outside the door with your two boys,' asked William.

'Correct'

'And you would like to know if there is a way of her being able to talk with all of us.'

'Nelson, she would feel a lot better if there was someone else to collaborate what I am telling her.'

'That would make her a smart woman,' noted Oliver, speaking a whole sentence for the first time in a long time. 'Well get to it. Do what you did for your parents, your godfather and your mentor.'

'Make a portrait?'

'Excellent idea, m'boy! But make sure this Hexagonal Room Portrait will eventually include you.'

'And make a copy for Hogwarts as well.'

'Check our offices for objects,' suggested William. 'Quickly you haven't got all day, and she does have a Weasley temper.'

'Don't remind me.'

The holograms faded, and Harry quickly set to work. Into a large silver frame he was soon able to place the spirits of his five colleges and himself.

He heard his colleges laugh.

'This is excellent, but where are you, Harry?' asked Nelson sitting in one of the pictures six white armchairs.

'I will appear when I have passed on, and when that happens I will have the portrait given to Hogwarts. Now look and read the inscription.'

Harry tried not to laugh as the portraits occupants rushed from their chairs to the edge of the frame to read the inscription.

'The Researchers of the Hexagonal Room, Department of Mysteries, London Ministry of Magic, Baron Nelson Gryffindor Hargraves of the Scottish Lakes, Oliver Thomas Patterson, Geoffrey Balain Christian Hawke, Barney Bloom, William Ezekiel Taureau Sunday and Harry James Potter.'

Harry conjured a white sofa for the real room and opened the door for his wife to enter.

'Sookie,' Harry called to the house elf. 'Please bring refreshment for my wife and I. Ginny, I will be back in a minute. Gentlemen please introduce yourselves to my lovely wife, Ginny.'

Harry apparated away with a crack, while Nelson and William took it upon themselves to calm his obviously seething wife. After a few moments of pleasant converstation and wonderful sound of Ginny Potter's tinkling laughter, Harry returned with the largest of the three frames from his study.

Seating himself on the sofa next to his wife and picked up Noah, while Ginny held Angus.

'Mum! Dad! Sirius! Dumbledore! Can you come here please?'

The figures appeared and Lily gasped.

'This is the Hexagonal Room!' she cried. 'You have been working here?' she asked.

'Care to explain Mr. Sunday?' Harry demanded of his colleague.

'Your mother is a descendant of mine; I let her in one time for a peek.'

'Harry, this is amazing.'

'Yes, Mum. Portraits, please meet each other, while I have a word with my wife.'

'Harry,' began Ginny before Harry stopped her with a kiss.

'I love you, Mrs Potter.'

'I love you, Mr Potter.'

'Ginny, I am only explaining this once. May as well do it with everyone here.'

'That is a good point.'

'We all ready?'

'Yes, Harry. You may begin,' stated Albus Dumbledore from Lily and James' frame.

'When I began working here, with forgotten magic, these men had me learn, very quickly, that there are many types of so called forgotten magic.'

'Some of which have not been fully seen since Merlin's time.'

'Nelson?' Harry asked the man in the Hexagonal Room portrait.

'We decided that as the eldest and the one born closest too this time I have the rights of interruption and correction.'

'You were born one hundred and fifty years after Merlin.'

'And I was the one to try and rediscover the forgotten magic.'

'Ok then.'

'Harry,' asked Ginny, 'what are the five types of forgotten magic.'

Producing a chalkboard and chalk Harry stated, 'The five primary forgotten magicks are mind powers, powers to access other worlds, powers of other magical beings, protectors, and the elemental powers. Then there are things like teleportation, purity and better control and abilities with animagus forms, wandless powers, seeing and healing. The ideas and concepts behind the protector powers we are still researching into. It is split into two main parts guardians and mages. I will let you all know when I know more.'

'And you think my grandchildren will have these abilities?'

'Padfoot, they are my grandchildren, not yours.'

'Sorry, Prongs and you too Lilyflower, but they are the closest things I will have to grandchildren.'

'Lily and James, he's going to help spoil, and in the Marauders case, corrupt them anyway.'

'Ginny, you have a point,' said Lily while Sirius and James laughed.

'Have Angus and Noah, shown any of these powers.'

'Yes.'

'Noah has mind powers and Angus has used wandless magic.'

'Keep those kids coming Ginny so that you can have the whole set.'

'Shut your trap, Sirius Black.'

'That's just it, Mr Black,' said Nelson from the other portrait. 'We believe that there will only be four children, each with one of the four elemental powers, and possibly some of the other sorts of power.'

'Two or more ancient magicks each has never been known to happen before but…'

'Trouble tends to find you. I get it. Tell me again why I married you.'

'You love me.'

'Good point.'

'So what about the four others that are spoken of in the prophecy?'

'Harry believes that they will each have one of the forgotten magicks, but we are unsure of which.'

'Do you know who they are, Harry?'

'I think they are Audrey Weasley and Nate Malfoy.'

'Malfoy has a child!' gasped Lily from her portrait.

'He has since the first of May.'

'And the other two?' asked Dumbledore. 'Hogwarts needs to be prepared for these children.'

'They are as yet, still unknown. I will be copying all the resources here for Hogwarts library too, Dumbledore.'

'So it's a 'wait and see' kind of game,' said Ginny.

'Not entirely,' said Harry.'

'What do you mean, not entirely, Harry James Potter?'

'Full name. Be careful, mini Prongs.'

'Look Sirius, Ginny's eyes narrow just like Lily's do.'

'Dad, Sirius. Shut up!'

'It maybe a good idea,' Lily suggested dangerously.

'Look, Gin. What does Angus do every time he plays outside?'

'He eats dirt.'

'He eats earth. And how many times has Noah been burnt or almost burnt, with no visible scars of any sort.'

'I've lost count,' Ginny stated in a hushed voice.

'I would like to test them would be to just confirm what I already know.'

'Mrs Potter, they will receive tattoos.'

'They will receive them anyway eventually, right?'

'I am sorry, sweetheart.'

'Then test them. I'd rather know what I am dealing with.'

The portraits and the living watched as Harry produced a large volume and opened to a previously marked page. Ginny and Harry swapped children.

'Angus first. Aperio Veritas!'

Harry began to shake as he held Angus, trying to calm him after the spell, while Ginny held an obviously distressed Noah.

'Their twin connection is stronger than the average connection, I think,' Nelson observed from his place in the researchers portrait.

Harry just nodded and looked over his son to see a line of tattoos had formed down his right shoulder.

'They are the ancient symbols for earth elementals and the three fainter ones will develop more as he gets each of his powers.' Harry said for the benefit of the Hexagonal Room researchers.

Harry and Ginny changed children again.

'Sorry, Noah. Aperio Veritas!'

Harry was seen to cry this time as his child began to scream in distress and pain. Ginny tried to comfort him, as tears came to her own eyes.

'I know you didn't want to hurt them, but it's for the best. You know that, Darling.'

Harry just nodded looking at Noah's right wrist. 'He has the symbols for elemental fire and three others that are faint.'

'Harry,' said William from the portrait. 'Take our picture frames home, and spend the afternoon with your wife and sons. Tomorrow we will all help you start to compile books and notes, and anything else, translate and copy everything for Hogwarts, the Ministry, so that we can help your sons, and the others as best we can.'

'I, Nelson, and the other Hexagonal Room researchers promise that nothing will be lost ever again. We will make sure it won't be lost.'

'Thank you.'

'Now go home, have a relaxing afternoon. Lily, no talking Department of Mysteries classified information with Ginny. We will start on the hard part tomorrow. Ok.'

Harry shrunk the frames and with them under one arm and Noah in the other he turned to Ginny who was scooping up the various bags she had brought with her.

'Gus is such a Mama's boy.'

'Well, Noah there is a Daddy's boy.'

'Let's go home, Potter's.'

'Let's.'

III

III

Six – Final Arrivals

III

Harry, Ginny, Angus and Noah were one big happy family. The twins were two years old and best friends with their cousin Audrey. They both loved quidditch, and dragons, found muggle picture books fascinating, and could now hold a semi serious conversation with their Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Padfoot. For their parents time was slipping by quickly.

After two children and nine years together, Audrey and her sister, Giselle, could say their parents, Ronald Wealsey and Astrella Hounce, formerly of Australia, had finally married, much to their grandmother's pleasure. Ron, was the still the head of the Auror Department while Astrella was a member of the magical sports division. As expected by all members of the Hexagonal Room, in the Department of Mysteries, little Audrey soon began to show unbelievable magical talent, connecting her to the same prophecy as her playmates. She was also an earth elemental, and the tattoos on the inside of her left ankle proved this to her Uncle Harry.

Another close family friend, author Hermione Jacques and her hotshot American lawyer husband Patrick, after three sons, Daniel, Steven and Jack, had finally welcomed Ginny and Harry's eighth godchild, a little girl named Sophie, into the world. At very tender age, she began to show similar elemental abilities and was soon pronounced to be an air elemental by the tattoos on her right foot.

Luna and Neville Longbottom, the editor of the popular magazine, The Quibbler, and famous exotic plants expert, respectively, were the parents of Harry and Ginny's ninth and tenth godchildren. Samuel and Melody were born on the same day, twelve months apart. Sam, the image of his father had his mother's absent minded personality from the start. Melody, however, was a mixture of her parents with golden hair and big blue eyes. She shared with her father a passion for earthly things, and after having the oak tree seedling she and father had just planted grow to a similar size as a tree one hundred years old she was bought to her godfather, and came away with the symbolic tattoo of water down the back of her neck.

Remus and 'Tonks' Lupin were still good friends with the Potters. The Lupin girls, Ebony and Rose, were in their first and fourth years at Hogwarts leaving their only son, Orion, at home away from the company of his vocal older sisters. It appeared that none of the Lupin children were involved in the prophecy.

Draco Malfoy, former spy, was now the new potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His wife, Chastity was the new charms professor. She had worked with Ginny Potter in the spell development squad. Together they had two children, the first being a son, Nate and the second a daughter, Helena. Both had strong Malfoy traits, blue grey eyes and white blonde hair, but both had their mother's bubbly cheerful personality. Draco had been hesitant the first time the Department of Ministry representative had visited him, and he was upset when he saw his little boy in Harry Potter's arms being tested for 'olde majick' as they called it. He and Chastity saw the tattoo for fire down their sons' neck behind his right ear and heard the prophecy. In that moment Draco was down right scared. But he had accepted the fact now his son was an elemental. There was nothing he could do to change that.

Harry and Ginny Potter finished and presented all their research to their head of department the summer after the twins second birthday. Harry was assigned to publish both sets of work quietly and have all the resources copied and placed in a number of libraries, before finding a new door. Ginny however took maternity leave before the birth of the couples next set of twins.

Two months before Halloween, Ginny gave birth to Alexis Isadora and Carys Anastasia Potter. A week after their arrival the Aperio Veritas spell was used to reveal the tattoos on Carys's left wrist to define her as an air elemental and on the point of Alexis's left shoulder to be a water elemental.

One evening the Potter's were sitting in the portrait room of their manor talking to the Hexagonal Room Researchers, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

'So, my dear friends,' said Dumbledore. 'What happens next?'

Harry looked at Angus and Noah playing on the floor at his feet, at his wife and the little Alexis who was sleeping in her arms and then down to Carys who was asleep in he own.

He looked back to Ginny, who smiled, and then to the waiting portraits.

'Next,' he said. 'They grow up.'

III

AN – keep an eye out for the sequel! It is out there!

AN – please read and review.

AN - Aperio Veritas translates from my terrible Latin as; to lay down the truth.


End file.
